Crystal of Freedom
by Zerdax the Mighty
Summary: When Blaze is sent on a mission to retrieve what she thinks are chaos emeralds, she is surprised to find others just like her. I do not own any rights to Steven Universe, Sonic The Hedgehog, or any of the characters within said materials. Please Reviews so you can tell me what you think.


The sun shined in the great forest of Mobius, in this forest rest's a small canyon where the secret base of the Freedom Fighters is located.

Inside this canyon rest's several wooden huts, a waterfall flowing into a lake, as well as a larger tree in the middle of it all. Along the walls were moss, roots, and human shaped holes. The hut closest to the tree had a well-crafted door which started to open.

Out came its occupant, an anthropomorphic cat girl carrying a book under her arm. Her fur was Lavender every were other than for the tips of her hair and tail which were violet and the fur around her mouth and nose which was white. The girl had a small oval shaped gem on her forehead, on top of her head was her hair which was being held up by a red hair band. She wore a dark midnight blue coat with golden trim, white tights, dark midnight blue shoes, and dark midnight blue glove's with golden fluffy cuffs.

She sat at the base of the tree and opened her book to read. The book was called "Princess of Flames and the Archer". As she began to read a sudden gust of wind caused dust to fly at her. Once the dust started to settle down at the center of the newly settled dust there was a hedgehog that essentially had one color. Blue. He was wearing midnight blue gloves and sneakers. The sneakers have a gold lightning bolt on the sides.

" **Oh, come on. Always when I'm reading"** thought the cat. "Hey Blaze, Sal needs you in the lab." The hedgehog said. "Why now sonic? Can't you just pretend you never found me for once, so I can finish this chapter?" Blaze asked with her big golden cats eyes. "Blaze, you know I can't do that." Sonic Said while trying not to look at blaze's face. _Sigh,_ "Fine." Blaze said annoyed. She closed her book before getting up. Sonic ran off kicking up some more dust as he left.

Blaze seeing as Sonic has left, try's to sit back down. "Blaze!" Sonic shouts from off in the distance. Blaze hearing this proceeds to the Lab. While thinking **"How does he always know."**

Blaze then walks to a short human shaped hole in the wall and walks in. There is a long stairwell going down in the dark. **"Why did they have to put the lab in such a creepy place?"** She thought as she began to walk down the stairs. After about two minutes Blaze notice's a light at the end of the stairwell. **"Finally light,"** She thought with a sigh of relief.

Blaze walked into a room with a large round table made out of wood with ten chairs of equal craftsmanship around it, as well as giant yellowish green screen and a big control panel in front of it.

A Brown haired and fur Chipmunk girl sitting in front of the control panel and looking at the screen. " **Great!** **Sally is not paying attention to the entrance, I'm going to scare her. Heh-heh-heh."** Blaze thinks with a mischievous grin on her face. As she begins to sneak up on Sally. "Blaze I know you're here," Sally says while not taking her eyes off the screen. "How did you know I was here?" Blaze said with a frown. "I didn't," Sally says while turning around on her chair.

The first thing Blaze noticed was Sally's new clothes. Sally was wearing a midnight blue shirt under her golden vest with black dress pants, and midnight blue gloves with sky blue rings around her wrists.

Sally informed Blaze why she called her. "NICOLE picked up a lot of chaos energy signatures at the beachfront south of here." "How much?" Blaze asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "Four or Five but NICOLE can't get a good read on them so it could be more." Sally told her while grabbing a small blue rectangular device and handing it to Blaze.

"Blaze check out the location with the scanner and come back with the data." Sally told Blaze. Blaze nodded in agreement. "Take Tails so he can use his new invitation and take whoever you want to go with you, also be safe." Sally said in her usual tone until the end which sounded really kind. "I'll take Chill and your boyfriend, just in case any swatbots are there." Blaze told Sally. Sally's Face started to turn red. "He's... he's not my Boyfriend." "Sure he's not." Blaze sarcastically says while walking to the stairwell. I'm going to go get the others, and be on our way." Blaze told Sally while entering the stairwell.

Sally finally stopped blushing and yelled. "Take the jump pad!" "Sure thing!" Blaze yelled back while walking up the stairs.

" **I should go wake Chill up first, god knows how hard that is."**

Once exiting the cave, Blaze walks to her little hut. Blaze's hut has a wooden door and to its left a window with a purple curtain on the inside.

Blaze opens the door and enters the hut. It is Pitch black except for the doorway. Blaze moves to the left upon entering and move the purple carton. Suddenly the room is lite up in light, from a small crystal hanging from the middle of the room. The room has the two beds on each side of the room and two identical nightstands next to be beds. The right side of the room is nice and neat while the left side is in shambles, and in the middle was a light brown door.

Blaze walks to the night stand on the right and opens a door. Blaze takes her book out from under her arm and places it in the door. "You should get up now." Blaze says while closing the door. "Five more minutes." A drowsy voice says from the other side of the room.

Blaze turns around and sits to the purple bedding on the bed. Blaze then looks at the floor beside the bed. There's a black cat girl laying and snoring on the floor. She is wearing white undergarments and an ice blue scarf around her neck.

"Come on, quit being lazy." Blaze told the girl. "I don't want to go to archery training today." Said the girl. "Chill gets up or I'll have to get mad." Blaze said in an authoritative voice. "No." Chill says in a childish manner.

Blaze gets up from the bed and walks to the door in the middle. Blaze the opens the door and walks in. The sound of water can be heard and blaze walks out with a cup of water. Blaze walks up to Chill and dumps the water on her. Chill Jumps up in surprise yelling out. "No more baths! I'm Clean! I'm….."

Chill realizing where she was. Chill Looks around to see who splashed her with water. Chill see Blaze still holding on the cup. "That was mean." Chill said while crossing her arms. "Hey, I warned you." Blaze told Chill with a smile on her face. "Well now that you're up, get dressed and take a shower. We have a mission to do." Blaze told Chill. Chill tilted her head to be right and said. "You want me to get dressed then get in the shower?" "Stop being silly and get ready, so we can get sonic and tails and get going."

Blaze told Chill. "Make it quick, please." "Ok but if I move to quick I won't make myself as pretty for you." Chill said making a silly face and sticking out her tongue at Blaze. "I'll wait for you outside." Blaze told Chill while trying not to laugh at Chill silly behavior and walking to be the front door. While leaving the house Blaze told Chill. "Besides your always pretty to me."

(10 Minutes later)

Blaze was laying in the grass outside the house. **"I wonder if Tails invention is simple to understand or really complicated?"**

"You know there's bugs in the grass right?" Blaze sat up and looked around. A pink hedgehog girl was looking down at Blaze. "Hey Amy, what's up?" Blaze asked in a friendly way. "Sally sent me, to tell you Sonic ran off some were." Amy told Blaze. "Are you kidding me, I've already lost a teammate and the mission hasn't even started yet." Blaze said with an annoyed tone.

"It's ok, that's why sally sent me." Amy said in a happy really excited tone. "What? You're a trainee." Blaze said while looking at Amy. "Not anymore." Amy said with a huge smile on her face while taking off her backpack. Amy put her bag on the ground a pulling out a midnight blue and gold tank top and pants. "See I finished training with Bunnie this morning." Amy proudly said.

"That's Awesome Amy, so you're a fully-fledged member now!" Blaze while getting up to give Amy a hug. "I'll Get changed and meet you at the jump pad." Amy told Blaze. "Ok, see you." Blaze said with a big smile on her face. Amy ran off waving while she was going.

The door to the hut began to open. "Hey, Blaze what do you think?" Chill Said while posting. Chill was warring a Black shirt with a midnight blue and gold jacket and midnight blue Shorts. "Where's your bow?" Blaze asked. "I knew I forgot something." Chill said while going back into the house to look.

" **Of course, she forgot her bow, in that mess."** Blaze thought while face palming. "Found it!" Shouted Chill from inside the house. "How about your arrows?" Blaze shouted back. "Got them too." Chill said standing at the door. "Ok, let's go to tails and get going." Blaze told Chill. "Can we eat first, Please?" Chill said in a childlike tone. **"How did you finish training?"** thought an annoyed Blaze. "We'll stop at the cafeteria on our way." Blaze told chill to make her happy. "Yay!" Shouted Chill Really happy.

(5 Minutes of walking and eating later)

"We're here at last." Blaze said relieved. Blaze knocked on the yellow hut door. "Blaze is that you?" Said a voice on the other side. "Yes." Blaze said. The door open. "What kept you?" asked a tallow fox with two tails. "Chill Spent 4 Minutes eating." Blaze told the fox boy while pointing at the sill eating Chill. "Hi, Tails." Chill Greeted in between stuffing her face.

"Hi Chill, the noodles are good today right." Tails said waving at Chill. Chill knotted her head. "So let's get going." Tails Said while putting on his midnight blue vest and a belt with a row of containers on it. "What are those?" Blaze asked pointing at the row of containers. "Oh, these are my new invention the C.E.C.S." Tails told Blaze like it was obvious. Chill asked Tails. "What do's its name mean?"

"Chaos Emerald Containment Spheres." Tails said quickly. "Let's go." Blaze said.

After some walking and climbing. The Gang sees a flat circular crystal like plate form with four red diamond shaped pillars, and leaning next to one of the pillars is Amy in here mission attire. "Amy you finished training." Chill said happily to see her friend. "NICOLE," said Blaze "Activate the jump pad"


End file.
